


Tug of Life

by hikariare_08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Haikyuu characters are doctors, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Multi, OC, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariare_08/pseuds/hikariare_08
Summary: It all happened so fast.One moment he was treating the boy, the next he is being repeatedly stabbed by his patient. He was so shocked that he did not even know how many times the boy stabbed him. When the boy moved away from his body, he already felt lightheaded and was already falling to the ground. He tried his best to stay awake and fished his phone out of his pocket. He called the latest contact in his call logs.[A medical AU wherein 3rd year resident Dr. Hinata becomes a trauma patient. Greatly inspired by bktktru's Karasuno Seijou General Hospital.]





	1. Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic which is highly inspired by bktktru's work "Karasuno Seijou General Hospital". Y'all should read that!!!! I never thought I would enjoy writing this. This is a work of fiction. But some of the facts and scenes are inspired by different med dramas or real life med situations. I am no med student or anything so please don't judge my mistakes. Enjoy!!!

**5:00, 1/1/2018**

  
"FLY HIGH!!!" by Burnout Syndromes played loudly on his phone next to him. He jolted from the sudden outburst of the sound and reached for the phone to turn it off. 5:00 am, 01/01/18. He gently rolled on his opposite side of the bed and wrapped his arms around the person next to him, enjoying the warmth amidst the cold weather. His shift starts at 6. He still has time to take a bath and get ready for the new day. He gently stood up, trying not to wake the body next to him. Last night was a long night for everyone in the hospital. It was New Year's Eve afterall. Different kinds of trauma patients filled the ER and by the time they were finished, they just had a few hours before their next shift. Basically, they slept in the sleeping quarters. He went to the men's bathroom to take a bath and went to the locker room to put on new scrubs. He then topped it off with the white coat that shows his 11 years of hard work. He clipped his ID on the chest pocket of his coat which reads:

 _Furudate Haruichi General Hospital_  
_Kageyama Tobio, MD_  
_3rd Year Resident (Cardiology Department)_

He flattened out his coat and put on his watch and some pens on the chest pocket. He looked down on the peaceful sleeping face of his partner. He looked at his watch and saw the time. 6:38. ' _His shift starts at 7.'_ He thought. He then gently bowed and kissed the forehead of the sleeping body which made it stir a little and eventually open his eyes. Kageyama smiled.

"Good morning, Shouyou."  
________________________________

 **8:30**  
The loud sirens blared at the hospital Emergency Room entrance. The ambulance door burst open and the paramedics quickly moved to roll down the stretcher out of the vehicle. "What do we have?" asked Dr. Nishinoya Yuu, being followed by Dr. Hinata Shouyou and 2 nurses. "Yuri, a 25 year old female. hit and run, unconscious. Broken left arm and right leg. Pulse ox is at 60 and dropping so we had to bag her. Abdomen is tender. Pupils are reactive but she has head injury and she lost consciousness on the way." The paramedic finished. The woman moaned a little. "Yuri-san can you hear me? You're at the hospital. You're going to be okay." Dr. Hinata Shouyou told the woman as they rushed to the ER.

"Hinata, page general, cardio and neuro." Nishinoya instructed as they reached the ER. "Let's move her at the count of 3. 1,2,3." As they gently but quickly moved her to the gurney, the woman let out a loud moan letting them know of her pain. "At least she's responsive to pain. Kai, give her a dose of morphine." Nishinoya instructed. The nurse quickly responded, as Narita, the other nurse, connects her to the EKG. Her heartbeat was irregularly fast and her blood pressure is dangerously low. Just then, Dr. Yaku Morisuke of General Surgery, Dr. Kuroo Tetsuro, cadiothoracic attending and Dr. Matsukawa Issei, attending neurosurgeon entered the ER. "What have we got?" asked Dr. Yaku "25 year old female, hit and run victim. Tender abdomen, suspected tension pneumothorax, pulse ox is 60 and dropping, obtained head injury but pupils are reactive. She lost consciousness on the way but responsive to pain. Given 1 dose of morphine." Hinata reported. "Thank you Hinata. We need x-ray, ultrasound and CT before we get her to the OR." Dr. Matsukawa stated. Dr. Kuroo was already working on her chest tube. Narita, who went out for labs, came in with three bags of blood. He started transfusion. The BP is now normal and the heartbeat is now back to normal rhythm.  
"Let's get X-Ray and CT scan immediately." Dr. Yaku said as they rolled her out of the ER.  
_________________________________

 **9:17**  
"I heard you'll be scrubbing in the surgery." Hinata said as he entered the preparation room of the OR.  
"Yeah. I'm sorta nervous though. This is my first time in months." Kageyama said as he was drying his hands off after washing it. Hinata came closer and fetched the operating gown. He helped Kageyama wear the gown.  
"You know I am very proud of you for doing this, right? You're so brave." Hinata said as he tied the ropes of the gown. "Thank you Dr. Hinata." said Kageyama playfully as he put on the surgical gloves. Hinata grabbed the neckline of the gown, just careful enough not to undo the ties he just did, and lowered Kageyama to kiss him. "I'll be watching in the viewing area as you do a great job." Hinata said softly when he broke the kiss. The other just smiled and nodded. He fixed the hospital gown once again and said "Go help save her." He patted Kageyama's back. Kageyama sighed loudly, as if trying to calm himself. Going inside the operating theater is never the same for him and they both know why.  
  
_"Kageyama! Get yourself together! What do you do next?!" Dr. Ukai, former chief of cardiothoracic surgery, shouted through the loud alarms of the EKG. The blood pressure of the patient is dangerously low and is now resulting to tachycardia._  
_Kageyama stood frozen, watching the blood flow from the heart of the patient. He's bleeding out and Kageyama's not making any move to fix it. It was his second year as a resident and first major cardiovascular surgery. He was visibly shaking. All his hard work as an intern and the past year, all the lectures he attended and listened to, all the notes he studied before this moment. All these things deemed nothing and are not making sense at that moment._

_When the nurse said "We're losing him." , Dr. Ukai shoved Kageyama aside and fixed the hemorrhage. The monitors stopped alarming and the nurse said "BP is slowly rising." Kageyama stood still at the back of the operating room as he wait for the operation to finish. He dared not look at the viewing area nor the operating table. He just stood there with his head low._

After that operation, he declined every chance he get to scrub or assist, except for acute emergency cases and when other attendings or fellows are not available to do so. Whenever he had to go to the operating theater, he would feel clammy and nauseous and every after operation, he would throw up. He had to go to Dr. Ennoshita, a fellow of psychiatry department and a close friend of theirs to get over the trauma. After a few months of psychotherapy and medication, he got over the anxiety but it was never the same. He still declines but not all the time. Like for example, this operation.  
______________________

 **13:06**  
The surgery was a success. Dr. Kuroo has closed the lung. "Kageyama, want to close her up?" Kuroo offered. Kageyama nodded and worked on closing the patient's side chest.  
The surgery took almost 4 hours and Yuri was brought to the recovery room. Kageyama has already talked to the guardians and informed them about the successful operation. He looked at his watch and saw it was already lunch time. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Hinata. Hinata had to go out of the viewing area in the middle of the operation. Kageyama figured he was paged.

"Hey," Hinata answered.  
"Where are you right now?" Kageyama asked, as he was heading to the cafeteria. "I figured you were page a while ago. How was the patient?"  
"He was taken to the ICU for 3rd degree burns and intoxicated lungs. He is now being taken care of Dr. Tsumu and Dr. Bokuto. How bout you? How was the operation? I'm sorry I couldn't watch till the end." Hinata said apologetically.  
"It was a success. She's at the recovery room now. How about lunch?" Kageyama asked as he turned the corner of the cafeteria.  
"Can you get me the usual? I'll be there in a minute."  
"Okay."  
"Love you." Hinata said sweetly. Kageyama blushed at the statement and replied with a " 'Kay." and ended the call.

Even though they have been dating officially for four years, going five, and known each other for almost 15 years, Kageyama's still very uncomfortable with saying endearing things towards his partner. He never found it necessary for he has always shown how much he loved Hinata through his actions. He never deemed it important to say the 3 words that can be broken by a simple miscalculated action. Instead, he focused on calculating his actions and made it possible to show Hinata his love instead of say it. At first, Hinata found it offensive that he would not return his "I love you"s. They would have arguments about this but then Hinata gave in sooner or later. He knew Kageyama loved him. One time, a patient was very persistent on flirting with Kageyama during his 2nd year of internship. The patient is a friend of the owner of the hospital and promised him a higher position if he would go out with her. When Kageyama had enough, he almost bellowed "For your information, I have a boyfriend. And if you think that I will leave him for someone who is so low that she would offer me a position just so she can get what she wants, then you're wrong in so many levels. My boyfriend works his way up and so do I and will I. And that will remain that way until we get our fellowship and become attendings eventually!" That was the closest to "I love you" that Kageyama could muster and that is more than enough for Hinata.

Kageyama reached the cafeteria and took two trays. He fetched tonkatsu and rice for himself and some bread and cream soup for Hinata. He was also given two bananas by the cook of the cafeteria. "Y'all should eat healthy once in a while." She grunted. Kageyama just shrugged and went to look for a table. He spotted an empty table at the far left side. He dropped the trays and waited as he sat at the table.

A few minutes later, another tray was dropped beside his. "Hey, Tobio-chan!~" this cheerful and yet sounds like he's planning something to kill you belongs to the one and only Oikawa Tooru, head of neurosurgery. "Dr. Oikawa." Kageyama responded coolly. He knew Oikawa since middle school. And he surely wasn't a friend back then. But lately, he found himself comfortable around him. Dr. Oikawa looked tired and his hair is messy, as if he had just taken off his surgical cap. "You from surgery?" Kageyama asked, starting to feel his stomach churn. _'Where is Shouyou?'_ "A 12 hour surgery." Oikawa complained as he take his seat beside Kageyama. "He has meningioma and it's near his optic and sensory nerves so we had to take our time. Nonetheless, it's a success. Only I hadn't had a single minute of sleep and rest since yesterday. I have informed Dr. Takeda about the operation and luckily he is giving me the rest of the day off. Yey!~" Oikawa said cheerfully. Kageyama pretended to care. Pretended. "What are you doing here alone anyway?"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm just waiting for Shouyou. We agreed to meet here and eat lunch together but that was 5 minutes ago and I don't know where the hell he is." Kageyama replied, starting to get irritated. Just then, his pager went off with 911 in it. "Ugh! Nice. Just nice." He grunted as he stood up and left Oikawa with their untouched trays of food. "Good luck Tobio-chan!~" Oikawa shouted as Kageyama ran to the ER and out of sight. It's going to be a long day.


	2. Stabbed and Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all happens in the empty and quiet ER.

**23:48**

To say that Hinata was tired is an understatement. Apparently, when he was about to run to the cafeteria, his pager went off with a 911 on it. There was a collision of a car and a truck. The car has five passengers; 2 adults, 1 teen and 2 kids, while the driver of the truck ran away. All 5 passengers were brought to their hospital. The residents and the fellows spent the remaining of the day and the rest of the night saving the five patients. Fortunately, all five survived and are now in the recovery rooms.

  
Kageyama and Hinata are sitting side by side on the sofa of the resting quarters, eating their first meal of the day. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Lev are in there as well, all are sleeping on the chairs, or trying to sleep rather. The sleeping quarters are filled with the other attendings and fellows.  
"God, I am so tired." Yamaguchi complained, unable to find a comfortable sleeping position on his chair. "I had to assist Dr. Suga with the surgery of the 2 kids. And both surgeries took 8 hours to finish. I haven't had lunch yet and I am too tired to eat dinner." He was almost crying, but too tired to do so. Tsukishima was leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed while Lev is trying his best to fall asleep without falling face first on the floor.

  
Hinata caught Kageyama's eyes drooping while trying to take a bite off of his sandwich. Hinata laughed at the sight. He took the sandwich and let Kageyama lean his head on his shoulder to sleep. Hinata was also trying his best not to succumb to sleepiness. So when he finished his sandwich, he gently scooped Kageyama's sleeping head from his shoulder and gently stood to lay his boyfriend on the sofa. He raised Kageyama's legs to put him into a better sleeping position. The action did not even stir Kageyama from his sleep. _'He must be very tired.'_ He reached for the trash can and threw Kageyama's unfinished sandwich and the wrapper of his. When he was about to reach for his phone, he noticed that his pager wasn't in his pocket or anywhere near his body. He tried to remember where he last put it and remembered putting it on the nurse's station in the ER when the 5 patients came in. He gently opened the door, trying his best not to wake the others up. Yamaguchi managed to fall asleep and Lev found the best way to sleep without falling face first. He closed the door quietly and left for the nurse's station.

  
When he arrived at the station, it was empty. He found his pager and started to go back to the quarters. It suddenly beeped and he immediately rushed to the ER.

  
"Oh! Dr. Hinata, I was just paging you. Narita-san went to the comfort room for a while when this kid came in. His name is Ishida Kiyoshi. He's 17 years old and he has a minor head injury. He doesn't remember what happened before he had the injury." Nurse Yachi finished. "Thank you Yachi-san. Could you do me a favor and page Dr. Tsukishima? Dr. Oikawa's off today and Dr. Matsukawa is currently in the OR." Yachi nodded and went back to the nurse's station.

  
"Hello Kiyoshi-kun. Can you tell me where you are right now?" Hinata asked as he flashed a light on the teen's eyes.

  
"The hospital." Kiyoshi replied. He looked terrified.

"Who accompanied you here?" Hinata asked once again.

  
"No one. I came by myself. I got scared when I saw blood gushing out of my head so I went here. I don't remember what happened. I just woke up with blood running out of my forehead." The teen said worriedly. 

"Do you mind if I asked where your parents are?" Hinata asked.  
"They went out of town and I was left alone in the house. I was just playing video games and then I woke up with a wound on my head." The boy was terrified.

  
"Could you follow my finger for me please?" Hinata asked as he motioned his forefinger from left to right and vice versa. The teen obeyed.

  
"Okay, this is going to hurt a bit but we have to disinfect your wound okay?" Hinata said while wearing a pair of gloves. He readied the disinfecting and suture materials.

  
It happened so quickly.

  
He was just turning around to face the teen when Kiyoshi took a scissor from the suture set and started stabbing Hinata on the chest.

   
"NO!!!! YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! I WILL KILL YOU FIRST!!!" Kiyoshi shouted as he repeatedly stabbed the ginger haired doctor.  
Hinata fell backwards. He was in shock. He doesn't know how many times the teen stabbed him but when the teen finished, he already feels light headed. He looked at the teen's face. It was full of rage and fear. The teen jumped away from Hinata's body and ran away to God knows where. He tried his best to stay awake. He reached for his phone and called the first person on his call logs.

   
"Hello?" answered the person on the other line sleepily .It was Tsukishima. He called Tsukishima earlier when the car accident patients started flooding the ER because he won't answer his pager.

  
Hinata was unable to answer. His vision is starting to blur.

  
"Oi? You just woke me up from my sleep, this better be good." Tsukishima sounded more awake and irritated. Hinata tried his best to respond.

  
"Tsuki...shima... page...cardio...and...pedia..." Hinata tried his best to stay awake and talk. He even forgot the fact that Tsukishima is in the same room as some of the fellows and attendings of the hospital so he doesn't need to page them, he just had to wake them up. 

  
"Shrimp, what's up with you?" Tsukishima sounded alarmed. Rustling can be heard from the background;Tsukishima's already moving.

  
"Boy... attacked...stab...wounds..." Hinata tried his best to summarize the situation. 

  
"Shit!" Tsukishima cursed in the other line. "Fucking dysfunctional pager!" Hinata could hear Tsukishima throw the thing.

"Please... hurry..." Hinata pleaded. As a trauma doctor, he knows very well the severity of his injuries. 

It didn't take much time for Tsukishima to figure out the situation. The sound of a slamming door is heard in the background of the other line. "EVERYONE!!! TRAUMA IN THE ER NOW!!!" Hinata can hear Tsukishima's panicked announcement on the other line.

"Oi Hinata! You better stay awake! You hear me?!" The use of Hinata's name is unusual for the taller doctor since they were never close in the first place. But as they spent more time in the same hospital, they built a platonic relationship. Nevertheless, Tuskishima never called the ginger by his proper name. This is the first time.

Moans and grunts are heard in the background of Tsukishima's line.  
"This patient better be dying or else--" Iwaizumi was cut off in the background when Tsukishima shouted:

  
"IT'S HINATA!"


	3. Idle Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to save Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's inspired from Paramore's "After Laughter" album.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter reference:  
> ER Thoracotomy- King's Cross ER S2E01  
> https://youtu.be/t2vMV4Te_DQ

**1:03, 1/2/2018**

Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, Lev, Iwaizumi, Sawamura, Kuroo, Bokuto, Nishinoya and some other first year residents ran to the ER. None of them knows the severity of the case since Hinata is barely even able to respond. Kageyama long since took the phone from Tsukishima in which Tsukishima did not waste time to complain. Kageyama tried to make Hinata stay awake by asking him about his injuries but Hinata either just moans or he would just repeat the words "stabbed" and "attacked" weakly. The only thing they know now is that he has stab wounds. He would shout through the phone when Hinata goes quiet and when he hears Hinata moan a little, he sighs of relief and runs faster than the others. The resting quarters is at the 3rd floor and the ER is in fhe first floor. The elevator is too slow so they all took the stairs. All he wants right now is to see Hinata and know how much damage he took.

  
"Shouyou, can you tell us where you're stabbed?!" Kageyama is basically shouting through the phone. He heard no response. He panics.

  
"Shouyou! Can you please tell us where you're stabbed?!" Still no response. Not even a moan.

  
"Oi! Boge!!!" Kageyama shouted angry, worried and scared. He was the first to reach and turn the corner of the ER. It was almost completely empty. And eerily quiet for that matter. He then caught sight of Hinata.

  
The small doctor's body is lying on the floor with blood oozing from his chest and pooling around him. His chest is barely rising and falling but his eyes are open. He's staring at the ceiling. If it wasn't for his chest rising and falling, anyone would think of him dead. He moved quickly, more like panic driven. He went to the side of his lover. He reached for the neck and tried to find a pulse. It was so weak but it was there. He moved his hand to Hinatas chest and tried to put pressure on the wound and stop the oozing blood.

  
"Shouyou?! Shouyou?!" He slightly shook Hinata trying to make him stay awake. Hinata's eyes moved towards his direction. The smaller doctor smiles weakly. Kageyama sighed and felt tears starting to fill his eyes. He noticed he was holding his breath up until now. He smiled a little. "You can't fall asleep just yet, you hear me?" he said softly. Hinata nodded in reply.

  
The other doctors started to come in. Bokuto and Daichi ordered around. They moved Hinata to a gurney and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Iwaizumi cut off his scrub in the middle revealing Hinata's chest. There were 5 total stab wounds: 2 at the center of the chest, so close to each other, his heart was probably stabbed; 1 in the farthest left side of his chest, stabbing his left lung; 2 by the abdomen, all were deep enough to wound his organs and cause bleed out. "Nishinoya, go and get 5 bags of AB+!" Iwaizumi ordered the fellow. "We're need a FAST scan and chest x-ray immediately." Bokuto ordered. Lev and a first year resident started moving and fetched the FAST Scan.

  
"Who did this to him?" Sawamura asked while putting a gauze on top of Hinata's chest wounds.  
"He mentioned a boy attacking him." Tsukishima answered while working on the pupil examination.

  
Just then, Kiyoshi went out of his hiding place, still gripping the scissors and is ready to attack anyone in his line of sight.  
"NO!!! YOU FUCKERS!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! YOU WILL NOT KILL ME! I ALREADY KILLED YOUR TROOP LEADER! I WILL FINISH YOU ALL BEFORE YOU KILL ME!" the teen shouted. Kindaichi and Yamaguchi acted fast enough to stop the attacker. Kindaichi put his arms around the teen's armpit to prevent him from moving. Yamaguchi fetched the nearest sedative around the room and injected it to the attacker. Kiyoshi was immediately knocked out. "Yamaguchi, page Sugawara and Matsukawa and bring that boy to the PER " Kuroo ordered. Yamaguchi responded and busied himself with the boy. "Sakusa, let's get him on a gurney." Yamaguchi asked the first year resident. They lifted the unconscious boy and rolled him to the other cubicle.

__________________

**1:14**

The EKG monitor in Hinata's ER cubicle started alarming. "His BP and pulse ox are dangerously low." Tsukishima informed the other doctors. As if on cue, Nishinoya got back with 5 bags of blood in his hand. Iwaizumi helped Nishinoya hang two bags and started transfusion immediately. When they finished, they pressed on the bags for faster flow.  
"He's tamponading. We need to operate on him as soon as possible or his heart will stop. Are there any OR available?" Bokuto asked without looking up from the FAST Scan monitor, asking no one in specific, but Yachi replied, "OR 3 and 4 are available."  
"Dammit! We don't have time to take him to the 3rd floor." Bokuto cursed. "We're going to have to do emergency thoracotomy here." Bokuto announced." Yachi, call anesthetics and Yaku."

  
Kageyama stood in shock as he watched the doctors move around Hinata. How did it end up like this? One moment they were just in the resting quarters, savoring their time together, now Hinata's lying on a gurney, losing so much blood and fighting for his life.  
Kageyama started to move when Kuroo held his hand to stop him.

  
"You can't. This guy is your boyfriend and his guardian as of now. You're forbidden to do any procedure on him." Kuroo said starting to drag Kageyama out of the room.

  
Kageyama protested, "He needs my help!! He has stab wounds on his chest and I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon for christ's sake! I can't just watch while my boyfriend fights for his life! I fucking can't. I just can't fucking watch him die like this..." Kageyama's voice cracked.

  
"No one in this room is letting him die." Kuroo stated calmly, looking at Kageyama in the eye. "Yes, you are a cardiothoracic surgeon IN TRAINING. And Bokuto is your chief attending and I am here too. Do you not trust us? Besides, it is against the law of this hospital and of this nation for you to do any procedure on Dr. Hinata. I know you're worried, but we're here. You've got the best surgeons in this country. Now do us a favor and let us do our job." The attending smiled as he finished. He dragged Kageyama out of the room and went back in, leaving Kageyama outside the ER. Kageyama stood still as he watched the other doctors try and save Hinata. He never believed in God, but at that moment, he felt that he needed to put his faith into something more.


	4. Clouded Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things go bad, we lose ourselves somewhere else; but mostly to the void of grief and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter reference:  
> ER Thoracotomy- King's Cross ER S2E01  
> https://youtu.be/t2vMV4Te_DQ

**1:15**

"But it's too high a risk." Iwaizumi countered. "We don't have the right equipments, lighting and sterility here." 

"It's a risk that we need to take or else he's not going to make it." Bokuto is focused and frustrated at the same time.

  
Shirabu of anesthetics entered the cubicle. "You paged me?" His eyes landed on the patient and widened in shock when he saw who it was.

  
"Yes, we need you to anesthesize Dr. Hinata. We have to do emergency thoracotomy. He's tamponading and we don't have time to take him to the third floor." Bokuto reiterated, sounding frustrated. He himself doesn't want to take the risk. Doing thoracotomy in the ER has a very low rate of survival.

  
When Sawamura finished putting the chest tube to drain the blood build up in Hinata's left lung, Hinata's blood pressure and pulse ox started rising. Hinata did moan a lot during the process, which is a good sign, meaning he's still awake and responsive.  
"Are you sure you really want to do it here?" Shirabu asked seeing the improvement in the BP.  
Bokuto's eyes never left the FAST Scan monitor. A few seconds later, he stood up and just said "Yep." Just like that, Hinata's heart stopped beating and immediately lost consciousness. "We have four minutes people! Give me a gown!" Bokuto ordered around. Yachi and Narita moved fast. They helped Bokuto with his gown. Kenoshita moved the available equipments to Hinata's cubicle. Shirabu started anesthesizing Hinata. Everyone moved quickly. They have four minutes to fix Hinata's heart or else they would lose their sun.  
______________________

**1:16**

  
Kageyama watched from the outside as the others work on saving Hinata. Despite the thick fiber glass, he could hear the conversation they were having. They would do a thoracotomy inside the ER. Studying cardiothoracic surgery for 5 years lets him know that thoracotomy in the ER is the last and most dangerous thing to do for a patient. It has a low survival rate and the ER does not have the equipments needed. When Hinata's heart stopped, he couldn't watch anymore.

He slid down to the ground and leaned against the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest. He looked at his hands; they were red with Hinata's dried blood when he tried to stop the bleeding. They are also shaking. He put them on his forehead as if he was praying. He felt hot fluid roll down on his cheeks. He was crying. He never felt this scared in his whole life. Nothing would amount to this. When his teammates in Kitagawa Daichi abandoned him, their loss from Aoba Josai, their first National match, his first almost failing grade in med school, his first medical mistake, his first surgical mistake. These are nothing compared to what he is feeling right now. He felt as if he's playing a game of tug of war and he is losing. The rope is his world and it's slowly slipping away from his grip.

  
He felt someone sat down beside him. It was Yamaguchi. Most of the 3rd year residents were out of Hinata's ER cubicle. Only the fellows and the attendings who were present at the time were working on saving Hinata. In all actuality, it was better that way. Though the fellows and attendings did establish friendships with Hinata, they will surely remain professional about it. If the residents were there, they would've broke down just with the sight of Hinata. It was actually shocking that Tsukishima remained level headed and helped. Well, he IS Tsukishima. The residents have been together since their day 1 as interns. They have established relationships throughout the years. Even Tsukishima and Kunimi made platonic relationships with the others.

  
Kageyama looked at Yamaguchi. He remembered that Yamaguchi took care of the boy who attacked Hinata and Tsukishima.  
"He's currently in the CT scan room. He had a head injury after all. He woke up a few minutes after we placed him on the gurney. He was quite violent. He kept shouting that we're going to kill him. We had to sedate him again and have Dr. Suga and Dr. Matsukawa work on him," He informed Kageyama. "I just thought you should know." he finishes. Kageyama went back to his praying position. If he wasn't thinking clearly, he would probably blame the kid and even sue him. But he knew, as much as Yamaguchi and all the other doctors in the hospital, that the kid is mentally unstable. He couldn't blame the kid. He closed his eyes and fresh tears rolled down on his cheeks.

  
"Hey," Yamaguchi placed his hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Hinata will pull through this. I know him. I believe in him. He's small but he is stronger than anybody else in this room, heck, this hospital even. He can and he will pull through this."

  
"He's lost too much blood already. It's a miracle that he's even conscious when we found him. He has two stab wounds on his chest, probably in his heart. His heart just stopped beating. They're going to do a thoracotomy inside the ER," he paused. He's almost hysterical. "I don't know what to do if he.. if he..." Kageyama couldn't finish the sentence. Yamaguchi moved closer to Kageyama and pulled him into a side hug. Kageyama rested his head on Yamaguchi's chest and cried harder. This is not the Kageyama everybody knew but who would be in their right minds when they just watched their loved one practically die? Yamaguchi held him tighter and closer.

He probably isn't in the same pain as Kageyama is in right now, but he knows how Kageyama is feeling. Though they did not have a good start, Hinata is one of the few people who remained by his side when his world starts to crumble down during High school up to present. Hinata helped him through everything. And by everything, he means everything, and everytime Tsukishima isn't there for him. When he got stressed and later diagnosed with depression during their first year of internship, Hinata knew how to cheer him up and listen through his bad days. When he was having a hard time dealing with his feelings towards Tsukishima, it was Hinata who was there to listen with his woes. Hinata is his best friend after Tsukishima became his boyfriend. And to think that he is now lying on a hospital gurney with the well known attendings and fellows of the country trying their best to make the impossible possible for Hinata is just so shocking he can't even fathom why he's being so calm about the matter. Hinata is hanging by a thread right now.  
His grip tightened with the thought and failing to hold his tears back. ' _Please... whoever, whatever, I'm begging you, spare Hinata's life.'_ thought Yamaguchi as tears rolled down his cheeks and quietly sobbed next to Kageyama.


	5. Arrhythmic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's heart stops beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter reference:  
> ER Thoracotomy- Kings Cross ER S2 E01  
> https://youtu.be/t2vMV4Te_DQ
> 
> And some Grey's anatomy reference. Hehe

**1:18**

It has been 2 minutes since Hinata's heart stopped and Bokuto has already started cutting open Hinata's chest. Sawamura just finished intubating Hinata. "Surgical scissors." Bokuto held his hand to Kuroo. "We don't have one down here." Kuroo informed him. "Shit!" Bokuto cursed under his breath. "Sterilize a cloth scissor." He ordered. A first year resident immediately followed his orders. The resident handed the now sterilized cloth scissors to Bokuto. Bokuto used the scissors to cut through the muscles and tissues. "I hope he's asleep." He murmured. "Retractor." He was handed a rib spreader. He put the spreader in between the ribs and started to reach for the heart. He reached for the pericardium and carefully nicked the sac. Blood started squirting from Hinata's open chest.

"That's tamponade released." He informed everyone in the room, not removing his hand from the heart. Hinata's heart started beating again, his BP slowly rising. Now they have to fix the two small wounds in Hinata's heart, in which Bokuto's finger is stopping from bleeding out. "He's got 2 quite small holes on his left ventricle and I am barely stopping it from bleeding." Bokuto said. "Don't stop pressing on transfusion." Bokuto addressed Nishinoya, who was pressing on the 3rd bag of blood.

"We need to divide the sternum." Bokuto informed Kuroo. "We need a Gigli saw to do that." Kuroo said as he observed Hinata's wound. "Somebody fetch a Gigli saw." Bokuto ordered. Tsukishima started moving and went out of the ER cubicle to fetch the equipment. Right then, Yaku entered the cubicle, already wearing a gown and a protective mask.

"Took you long enough." Kuroo said as he backs down and let Yaku take his place. "What the fuck happened?" Yaku asked, sounding more surpirsed than worried. "A 17 year old patient attacked Hinata and stabbed him twice in his chest resulting to tamponade and stopping his heart. There are 3 more on his other body parts, including his left lung and abdomen." Kuroo summarized the situation. "Right now, he's got a stable heartbeat but we can't fix the wounds so we have to widen the incision, divide the sternum and fix it." He finished. Tsukishima arrives in the cubicle with the Gigli saw in his hand. "So you need me to cut through the tissues to expose the sternum while you continue to cover the hole..." Yaku did not even finish his sentence and started working on widening the incision. "They don't call you chief of general surgery for nothing." Bokuto kidded. Yaku divided the sternum with the Gigli saw and started with the rib spreader. Hinata's chest is now open wide enough to expose his heart.

Bokuto's forefinger and middle finger are blocking the wounds. Bokuto removed his fingers from the wounds. Blood started to seep from the wounds with every beating of Hinata's heart. Almost immediately, Hinata's BP started to drop. Bokuto held his fingers against the wounds once again. "Now, our problem is how to stitch these up..." Bokuto worriedly stated. "Kuroo, can you give me a hand?" Kuroo immediately went to Bokuto's side. "We are going to stitch this up, I can't do this alone. Yaku, can you hold that catheter and suction there while we do it? Nishinoya, start pressing on the fluids again. We have to do this quick." Bokuto ordered around. With that, Bokuto released his middle finger as Kuroo creates the first stitch. Blood started to seep immediately from the wound. They looked at the monitor; BP's not normal but will do. Kuroo is fast. He's already working on the last stitch on the first wound. Bokuto is anxious. The wound still caused too much bleeding. Not to mention Hinata's other wounds. "How many bags of blood have we already given him?" Bokuto asked focused on Hinata's heart. "We're already starting on the 5th. We also started platelets." Iwaizumi informed him. "Okay, keep pressing on the bags. We still have 3 stab wounds to worry about." Bokuto said as he released his forefinger and Kuroo makes the first stitch on the second wound.

The alarms of the EKG started going off, Hinata's BP dropped from normal to 70/40 and still dropping. Kuroo finished the fourth and last stitch when Hinata's heart started beating like crazy. "He's in VTach!" Kuroo announced. They looked at the EKG to see that his heart rate is at 200bpm. "He's got no pulse!" Sawamura announced, his fingers on Hinata's neck. "Give me the defibrillator! And give him one dose of licodaine!" Bokuto shouted, almost panicked. "We don't have the internal defib here at the ER!" Sawamura informed him. "FUCK!" Bokuto just remembered that they are in the ER. "I brought it in a while ago," Tsukishima suddenly spoke as he rolls the defib beside Bokuto. "I just thought we're going to need it." He finished. Bokuto fetched the paddles.

"Tsukishima, I would kiss you right now, but we have to save Hinata first. Charge to 20 Joules." Bokuto said placing the two spoon like paddles on the sides of Hinata's heart. The bleeding of the wound has already stopped but Hinata's heart is still beating dangerously fast. "Yeah, let's focus on that. Charged." Tsukishima said. "Clear!" Everyone stepped away from Hinata, even Nishinoya released his grip from the bag of blood. The shock was delivered. Hinata's heart stopped from beating dangerously fast to just quivering. "Shit! He's in VFib!" Kuroo cursed. "Charge to 25 Joules!" "Charged!" "Clear!" The shock was once again delivered but Hinata's heart still won't go back to beating normally. "30 Joules! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon kid..." Bokuto murmured, almost pleading. "Charged!" "Clear!" The shock was delivered. Hinata's heart completely stopped beating.

Everyone in the room almost stopped breathing. "Oh shit!" Bokuto exclaimed as he starts massaging Hinata's heart. "C'mon Hinata!!" He said as he kept gently massaging Hinata's heart. "How many minutes?" Kuroo asked. "3 minutes." Tsukishima informed. Bokuto kept massaging but Hinata wasn't responding. "Give me epinephrine!" Narita handed him the syringe. Bokuto injected the medication directly to Hinata's heart. When nothing changed, he began massaging again. Time went by and Hinata's heart still hasn't started beating again. "6 minutes." Tsukishima almost sounded sad.

All the doctors and nurses' shoulders slumped and heads low. Except for Bokuto and Nishinoya, whose hands still tightly gripped the bags of blood. "Not on my fucking watch! Hinata! You little shrimp! Do you know how much time, effort, bags of blood and medicine were given to you and will be wasted if you don't fucking respond?! You still have a board exam to pass and a future to live, you bastard! So you better start beating now!" Bokuto almost shouts in between pants and massaging Hinata's heart. Kuroo placed his hand on Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto violently shrugged it off. "No! We are not stopping unless this shit starts beating again. It's our junior lying down here. It's our junior's heart for fuck's sake!" No one dared to speak up to that. Just like that Bokuto stopped. Everyone was shocked by the action. "He's back." Bokuto said softly, as if he was in shock. The EKG showed slow but a heart rhythm. "He's back!" Bokuto exclaimed, sounding more happy than assured. Everyone almost celebrated. But not quite.

Hinata was dead for 6 minutes which gives him a big chance of having brain damage. Tsukishima went over Hinata's face and flashed his small flashlight on his eyes. Tsukishima almost sighed but he looked more shocked. "His pupils are still reactive but barely."

"We need to cool him down asap to reduce brain damage." Iwaizumi said.

"We also still have to stop the other hemorrhages." Yaku announced.

"Okay, let's get him to the OR immediately!" Bokuto answered. "We will stitch the pericardium in there." They all started moving fast.


	6. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally got Hinata to an OR. But the problem is, he doesn't have all the blood in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm... OOC?

**1:48**

  
Kageyama was frozen. Face completely emotionless and empty aside from the tears streaming down his face. He wanted to just walk away and stop himself from watching Bokuto massage Hinata's unbeating heart. Yamaguchi left when he got paged just a few minutes before Hinata went into VTach. He wanted to breakdown. He wanted to barge inside and shout at Hinata. _ **'You can't do this to me!' You fucking promised! You said you will always be there!**_  
When he heard the weak beeping of the monitor again, he almost collapsed. He was holding his breath for he doesn't know how long. He started catching his breath which eventually lead to early signs of hyperventilation. _Shit!_ Kageyama started gasping for air while trying to calm himself down at the same time. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. That's when he lost all feelings from his legs and his knees buckled. The person helped him stay on his legs. He looked at the person, it was Oikawa.  
"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Tobio-chan. Breathe. Breathe with me." Oikawa instructed, without a trace of his usual cockiness. When Kageyama calmed down a little, Oikawa lead Kageyama to a chair in the waiting room.

  
"I was having a good night sleep when I got paged by Kou-chan." Oikawa answered Kageyama's puzzled face. It was his off so he shouldn't be at the hospital. A few seconds passed, Kageyema asked, not looking at Oikawa, "What's wrong with _him_?" It came out like a hiss. He tried to hide the anger in his voice. They both knew who he was talking about. No matter how much he thinks about it, he still can't help but blame the boy. Oikawa sat comfortably on the chair. He faced forward. "The kid's got astrocytoma and the tumor's big and is pressing in his brain stem. He must've had an episode of seizure and fell, which explains his injury and sudden aggression. He needs to go to surgery asap. His parents are out of town but they're on their way here. We need them to come and sign the papers first before we do the procedure." Oikawa paused and looked at Kageyama.

When Kageyama did not say anything, he added, "I heard what happened. I believe in Chibi-chan. He's a fighter. And he's got bottomless energy. Remember when you had to play five sets against Ushiwaka-kun?" Oikawa paused when he saw Kageyama suddenly look at him. "Yes, Iwa-chan and I were watching from the bleachers. Damn, how tired he must've been in the fourth set with all that jumping. But he still pushed through the fifth set and to think that you had a deuce up to the 21st point. Chibi-chan's strong and I know you of all people knows his strength." Oikawa patted Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama lowered his head close to his knees, his elbows supporting his torso. He fidgeted with his hand.

  
"They've just revived him from cardiac arrest." Kageyama started trying his best not to breakdown. He felt Oikawa tense up. "Bokuto-san had to do emergency thoracotomy. He went to hypovolemic shock and they had to do open heart resuscitation. He had a stone heart for three fucking minutes." His voice began to crack. "A few hours ago, we were all resting in the quarters, eating our first meal of the day. Now we're all here, hoping for some miracle to happen. All of these happened within three fucked up hours." He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly. "If only I'd come with him. I should've came with him. If only someone found him sooner. If only that damn kid didn't come to this hospital..." There. He finally said it.

Oikawa's grip on his shoulder tightened and lowered his body so that he could meet Kageyama's eyes. "Tobio, look at me," Oikawa's tone was calm but stern. Kageyama shifted his head a bit so that he's face to face with Oikawa. "I have no idea how you must be feeling right now and I know you must be looking for someone to blame. But Tobio, it's not the kid's fault. His case is rare. The tumor grew rapidly more than most of astrocytoma juvenile cases. It's a 1 out of 50 ratio. No one wanted this to happen." Oikawa said.

  
Kageyama was about to speak up when the group of doctors bursted out from Hinata's ER cubicle. They are rolling Hinata to the elevator up to the OR. Kageyama quickly stood up and caught up to them. Iwaizumi was the one who stopped to inform the two other doctors.  
"We've stopped the tamponade. He's lucky the scissors did not hit any major artery. But he's far from being out of the woods. He was in cardiac arrest for six minutes and has a risk of brain damage so we need to lower his temp. He is still hemorrhaging through his lung and abdomen, so we have to move and act fast. But we got Yaku and Bokuto so we just have to hope for the best." Iwaizumi finished. His eyes landed on Oikawa. "What're you doing here? It's your off." He pointed out. "I was paged by Sugawara." was all Oikawa had to say for Iwaizumi to know why. He excused himself and left Oikawa and Kageyama in the waiting room. He caught up with the team of doctors and went up with them to the operating room. "I want to watch the operation." Kageyama said as he started walking towards the elevator. Oikawa and Kageyama waited for another elevator to arrive.

Oikawa looked at his junior worriedly. His relationship with the resident can be compared to a mouse and a cat. They never got along whenever they were left together inside a room during Kageyama's first few years in the hospital. They knew each other since middle school after all, but they were mortal enemies. So when Kageyama entered the hospital, Oikawa made ways to put him in hell on earth. But later on, the two learned to get along, or to put it correctly, Kageyama got used to Oikawa's taunting and learned to ignore it.  
But today is different. He cannot joke around nor be cocky or even laugh at Kageyama right now. He cannot fathom the roller coaster of emotions the younger doctor must be having. Honestly, if it was Iwaizumi on that table, Oikawa would've lost it within the first five minutes. And to think that this guy watched Hinata die and be revived back to life?  
Kageyama's a big mess. His scrub has streaks of blood on it, which he guessed was from Hinata. His hands are red from dried blood. His hair was a mess, probably from repeatedly pulling it through the agonizing past hours. His eyes are bloodshot red from crying and dark bags have formed underneath. It was a very tiring day after all. Oikawa knew about the car collision incident. As much as he wanted to work on the patients, he was afraid that in his state that time, he might kill more than save. So he left the head trauma patients with Matsukawa and the 3rd year residents. Fortunately, the cases are not that severe for the other doctors to call for his help. That's why when Suga paged him, he went straight away.

  
The next elevator arrived. Oikawa and Kageyama entered and was about to close the door when Yamaguchi ran up to them and entered the elevator too. "I heard their taking him to the OR. I want to watch." He simply stated.  
They arrived at the OR 3 shortly and went straight to the viewing area. Tsukishima was already there. "They have everybody they need in there already." Tsukishima pointed out. Nobody bothered to take a seat. They all watched nervously.  
Bokuto is still working on finishing the pericardium sac. Kuroo is still assisting him. They are working fast. Soon after the sac, they have started the closing up process and Yaku started working on the abdominal hemorrhage.

________________

**4:56**

  
4 hours have now passed and Yaku was just finishing stitching up the damage in Hinata's abdomen when his blood pressure started dropping again. "BP's dropping." Shirabu informed them "Cut." Yaku instructed Iwaizumi calmly. "Nishinoya, go and fetch more blood." Bokuto instructed the fellow. Nishinoya stepped out of the OR and went to get more bags of blood. Yaku started the the closing up procedure. Shirabu started pressing on the bag of blood. It was the eighth and has so little blood in it.

  
Yaku have just finished closing Hinata up when Nishinoya walked in. He was holding 1 bag of blood. "This is all the AB+ blood we have left in the blood bank." Nishinoya worriedly informed them. Just then, the EKG's alarm started blaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sorry for binge uploading. I was working on this for the past 2 days and was decided to finish it first before uploading. But I changed my mind so here they are, the first 6 chapters. I've know idea how long this is going to be yet. Lol. But no more than 15 I guess (I hope.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Blood and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might have an IDGAF face but Tsukishima knows how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried researching Hinata's blood type but nothing comes up so I used mine instead. Hehe. In case you found out his blood type, bear with me using a different one. :) enjoy!!

**4:57**

  
"Fuck! He's going to VTach again" Kuroo cursed. "Pulse ox is too low. He's going to hypovolemic and hypoxic shock!" Shirabu informed the others. Nishinoya helped with transfusing the lone bag of blood. They all knew Hinata will not get all the bags of blood in the world, especially with his blood type. "What's causing the drop?!" Bokuto asked, frustrated and panicked. "Is he having another tamponade?!" Iwaizumi asked frantically. "Maybe it's the hemothorax." Sawamura stated. "But it's in autotransfusion!" Kuroo reminded them. Then it hit them like a truck. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Kuroo cursed loudly. The chest tube might've been misplaced which is causing the bleed out. They confirmed it when they saw that the tube is now not opaque with blood."What the fuck were you thinking not watching the tube?!" Shirabu growled at an anesthetic nurse. The nurse was visibly shaking from fear. "I-- I--" the nurse tried to speak. "SHIT! Dammit! Cut the autotranfusion and let's start the lung thoracotomy! Call Yachi and ask the whole damn hospital for AB+ blood. Stat!" Bokuto ordered around. Everyone moved fast. The residents who are inside the OR started working on the test tube. When they injected the meds for the early signs of tachycardia and did not work, Bokuto asked for assistance to turn Hinata on his side and immediately cut it to work on the left lung hemorrhage.  
__________________________  
**4:55; 4:57**

  
Lev, Kindaichi, Tanaka and the Miya twins have also entered the viewing area a few hours ago. Suga stopped by for an hour earlier but got paged and left. Tanaka and Miya Atsumu hugged Kageyama when they entered, Kunimi and Kindaichi just patted him on the shoulder. Kageyama hated the actions. Although he knows that they meant nothing bad, it made him feel as if Hinata's already dead. He did not protest though and just focused on watching the procedure. It has been four hours. It was a complicated procedure after all. Just when Yaku finished the closing process, the EKG started to alarm. Kageyama held his breath and so did the others. Hinata's BP is dropping and his pulse ox is low. They saw Nishinoya go out of the OR. Kageyama is beyond anxious. 'What's causing the drop?!' He thought to himself. The extreme feeling of anxiety when Hinata's heart stopped in the ER started coming all at once again. They can't afford another cardiac arrest.

  
When Nishinoya came in with just 1 bag of blood, Kageyama knew they're out of AB+. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse. All of a sudden, Tsukishima approached the door and went out of the watching area. Oikawa followed him. He placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder and gripped it tightly before leaving the room without a word. He knows where they're going and Kageyama couldn't thank them enough.  
____________________________  
**5:00**

  
"Attention Everyone!" The speakers boomed all over the quiet hospital. " All staff and non-staff who has AB+ blood type are requested to come to the laboratory immediately. Again. Those who has AB+ blood type are requested to come to the laboratory immediately." Yachi announced through the speakers.

  
Tsukishima and Oikawa made their way to the laboratory hurriedly. When they entered the room, they were both lead to a room for examination process.

  
"We're both AB+. No need to examine us. We just had labs last week and we're both clear." Oikawa said already laying down on the gurney for the donating process. He was obviously avoiding the sphygnomanometer.

  
"But doctor Oikawa--" started the nurse.

  
"Our friend and colleague is dying on an operating table and he badly needs our blood. Now, if you don't want a person to die because you did not take our blood fast enough, do your fucking job!" Oikawa cut the nurse angrily and lied down.

  
The nurse was shocked by the sudden outburst. So was Tsukishima. This was the first time they witnessed Oikawa lose his cool. The nurse hesitated for a second but started working anyway. Another nurse came in to take Tsukishima's blood.

  
Oikawa watched as his blood flowed from his inner elbow to the blood bag. He's calmed down now. The nurses left them and helped the others in orienting the staffs and non-staff who responded to the announcement. He was left alone with Tsukishima, whose eyes are now closed and is lying down still on the table. It looks like the doctor's asleep.

  
"Tsukishima-kun, you asleep?" Oikawa silently called to the doctor, testing if he was awake. He received no response. "Tsukishima-kun?" He said more loudly, thinking the other did not hear him the first time.

  
"Yes?" Tsukishima answered without moving an inch, slightly irritated but knew better if he did not respond. The two doctors may be in the same department but they are neither friends nor enemies. They're basically nothing but colleagues. They never even had a conversation outside of their field longer than 5 minutes. Even though Oikawa was the one who gives Tsukishima his practical exams during his internship, they're teacher-student relationship remained distant. Tsukishima's never great in building relationships with other people and honestly, he wouldn't want to be alone in the same room with his chief attending. Oikawa might be cheerful and cocky, but he's a whole different person inside an OR and he got to know this the hard way; he's still traumatized by it.

  
"I never thought you cared for Hinata so much." Oikawa said with a tinge of malice in his voice. "What made you want to give blood for Hinata?"

  
Tsukishima grunted. "I'm a doctor. I save lives. Hinata is a person who has a life and would die if he doesn't get enough blood. He happens to have the same blood type as mine, so I think it's just the right thing to do." Tsukishima said in a matter of factly tone. Oikawa laughed a little. They were silent for a good 30 seconds.

Finally Tsukishima broke the awkward silence,  
"He paged me." He said.  
"Hmm?" Oikawa looked at the resident with questioning eyes.  
"He paged me earlier when the kid came in. I was asleep and my pager was broken so I wasn't able to respond immediately. Then he called me sounding like he was barely holding onto life," Tsukishima paused "which he actually is."

  
Oikawa averted his gaze and looked at the ceiling. How will he respond to that? Tsukishima might have a resting "I don't give a fuck" face but that doesn't mean he's devoid of feeling. The resident does know how to feel. They all witnessed this when Yamaguchi almost died due to a defib shocking incident. The poor doctor was just an intern then and was too panicked that he can't even insert an IV to the patient. He was still in the process of inserting the IV when the attending shocked the patient, unable to notice Yamaguchi's connection to the patient. Yamaguchi's heart stopped immediately and was practically dead. They saw a side of Tsukishima that they never thought they would ever see. Tsukishima was panicked. He was the one who started CPR and did not let anyone touch Yamaguchi aside from himself. When the CPR wasn't working, they had to pull a hysterical Tsukishima away so that they could shock Yamaguchi. When Yamaguchi's heart started beating again and eventually gained consciousness, Tsukishima very out of characterly hugged Yamaguchi and to everyone's surprise, he was crying. They never talked nor metioned any of it. Two years later, the two started dating.  
And now the doctor is once again manifesting feeling. Only it wasn't for Yamaguchi.

  
"You know nothing's going to happen if you blame yourself right?" Oikawa interrupted the silence. Tsukishima inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "I know." He said, still not looking at Oikawa. "And who's blaming anyone?" he smirked.

  
"What about you?" Tsukishima asked and looked at Oikawa for the first time. "What's your motivation?" He saw Oikawa smile. Oikawa faced him and said, " He's Hinata."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for the record, I didn't know Tsukki's blood type is AB when I was writing this. When I looked it up, I felt so happy that he has the samw blood type as me. Lol!!


	8. Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Ukai to the rescue!

**5:05**

  
Dr. Ukai was on his office chair, sleeping, when the phone rang. He jolted out of surprise. It took him a few seconds before he answered the phone.

  
"Yes?" he asked groggily.

  
"Dr. Ukai, sorry to bother you but you are needed in the ER. We have a patient who's had a heart attack and lost consciousness. We need a doctor to attend to him but all cardio are occupied right now..." Kenoshita's anxiety is seeping through the phone.  
"Wait. What?" Ukai interrupted the nurse. He looked at the phone on the table and saw that he was holding the phone for emergencies. "Where're all my doctors?" He asked the nurse curiously but with a tinge of irritation.

  
"They're all in OR 3." Kenoshita answered.

  
"What are all my cardio doctors doing in a single operating room?!" Ukai almost bellowed. The other line went silent.

  
"They're all operating on Dr. Hinata, sir." It was Narita. Ukai was taken aback by what Narita said. He wanted to ask what happened but he figured they don't have the time for chit chat.

  
"Page Akaashi." Ukai instructed the nurse, as he stood up and got ready. "He's not in the hospital sir. It's his off." Narita informed the doctor.

  
"I don't care. Do whatever you can to get him here stat!" He shouted through the phone. "Page Kuroo for the meantime." He ordered.  
"But he's currently operating on--"

  
"Just. Page. Him! Tell him it's my orders." With that he half-smashed the phone back on it's case and went out of his office. He went to the elevator and pressed the number "3" on it.  
____________________  
 **5:07**

  
A nurse came inside OR 3 with the first 2 bags of blood. Nishinoya immediately hanged the blood and transfused it to Hinata. Bokuto and Kuroo are still working on opening up Hinata's left side chest when the phone inside the OR rang. A nurse answered it.

  
"Dr. Kuroo, you are being paged to the ER." The nurse informed the attending.

  
"Not now. Can't you see we're busy?" He said not even glancing to the nurse.

  
"But it's Dr. Ukai's--"

  
"Go Kuroo." They all looked up at the voice. "There's a heart attack patient and Akaashi's still on his way. Iwaizumi, accompany him." Dr. Ukai entered the OR, with both of his hands raised, a mask and a surgical cap already in place.

  
Kuroo looked at Dr. Ukai, then at Bokuto then at Hinata's half open side chest. He was about to protest when Ukai interrupted him.  
"Go, I'll take it from here." Ukai said as a nurse helps him wear a gown and a pair of gloves.

  
Kuroo moved away from the operating table and went out of the OR followed by Iwaizumi. Ukai went to Bokuto's side and looked at Hinata.

  
"His BP's dropping with arrhythmia due to a misplaced chest tube. He's now hemorrhaging through the pleura. He has a stab wound in his left lung." Bokuto reported.

  
"Is that it?" Ukai asked as he put the rib spreader. "He had a tamponade due to 2 stab wounds to the heart and went to hypovolemic shock earlier. He also obtained two stab wounds in his abdomen." Yaku added.

  
"Okay. We have to move fast or else his heart will begin to bleed again if we don't correct that tachycardia." Ukai announced. He already reached the pleura and nicked it. Blood squirted to his and Bokuto's face. Yaku immediately put the suction in the nick.

  
Everything will be fine. Ukai is there. He's chief of surgery after all. Everything will be okay.

  
Or so they prayed.  
____________________  
 **5:38**

  
Oikawa donated 2 bags (the nurses protested but he shut the nurse up once again with "It's my body and I know my limit. If you won't do it, I'll do the process myself.") and 1 from Tsukishima. He didn't even bother thinking about donating another bag. He was still lacking sleep and not to mention hungry. so donating blood itself is a bad idea already. All in all, the nurses collected 10 bags of blood. They have already rushed the first 2 from the two doctors and another 3 to OR 3 where Hinata is being operated at.

  
Oikawa was getting ready to go back to OR 3 when his pager beeped. It was Suga. Kiyoshi's parents must've arrived. "Nice timing..." he murmured. He stood up from the bed but immediately lost his balance due to dizziness. Tsukishima was quick on his feet and caught Oikawa.

  
"Clearly, you do not know your limit." Tsukishima sat him down on the bed again. He was beyond pale and too cold from normal. "That was foolish you know." Tsukishima scolded his superior. 

Oikawa laughed. "Now you get to scold me huh?" he said. "Could you do me a favor and meet Kiyoshi-kun's parents?" he asked Tsukishima.

  
"Who's Kiyoshi?" Tsukishima questioned.

  
"Hinata's attacker. Kid's got astrocytoma. Go to Kou-chan and he'll tell you the details before you meet his parents." He instructed the resident.

  
"How bad is it?" Tsukishima asked, referring to the teen.

  
"Grade III. Tumor's too big for his age. He also needs to undergo radiation and chemo after. Poor kid." Oikawa's laying down on the bed again and his eyes are closed.

  
"He needs surgery asap..." he was feeling so tired and was drifting off. Tsukishima pinched him.

  
"OUCH! What the fuck?!" Oikawa suddenly got up and glared at Tsukishima.

  
"You know you can't sleep at this state right? You might not wake up. We should connect you to an IV." Tsukishima said plainly.

  
"Well you could've just called my name or something." Oikawa complained. He was brushing his forearm where Tsukishima pinched him and Tsukishima could swear he saw him pout. " And no need for IV. I'm fine. I'll catch up to you later." Oikawa said as he was sitting down.

  
Tsukishima hesitated for a moment but went out of the room without a word. When he saw the nurse, he said "Please watch over him. He's donated too much blood for his body's liking. Get him some food from the cafeteria. If you sense anything strange, page me immediately." And off he went to his destination.


	9. Beyond the Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa always, always goes beyond the limit. What he doesn't know is how this affects the people around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was somehow looking forward in making this chapter since I am a huge IwaOi shipper. I hope you enjoy.

**6:07**

  
Kuroo and Iwaizumi successfully treated the heart attack patient along with Akaashi's help. It was a good call that they paged for Kuroo while waiting for Akaashi to arrive or else the patient would've died. 

Kuroo has already went back to OR 3 to watch the operation. He surely don't want to leave Hinata's side nor miss seeing Dr. Ukai do the surgery. He's probably running in pure adrenaline and will power to stay conscious. They had a very tiring day yesterday and only had a few hours of sleep. So are the other doctors working on Hinata. There's nothing they could do but pray that there won't be another wave of patients like yesterday. Or to make it better, they pray there won't be any patients at all.

  
Iwaizumi promised to catch up to him and went to the restroom. He splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was a mess. His already messy hair is now messier than ever. He hadn't had the leisure to fix it when he woke up from his sleep. His scrub has streaks of blood on it and his eyebags are more obvious than ever. He shook his head and started to walk out of the restroom when his face met with Tsukishima's torso. He almost fell back.

  
"Sorry." Tsukishima apologized as he caught Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi found his balance once and muttered "Thank you".

  
"What're you doing out here Iwaizum-san?" Tsukishima asked when he realized who he bumped.

  
"There was a patient who had a heart attack so we were sent out to help by Dr. Ukai while waiting for Akaashi to arrive." Iwaizumi explained as he leaned on a wall. God, was he so tired

  
"We?" Tsukishima asked, puzzled. "Kuroo and I." Iwaizumi said plainly. "Don't worry, Dr. Ukai's in the OR with Bokuto " he added when Tsukishima looked surprised. "Oh, okay." was all Tsukishima said.Tsukishima went to the sink and washed his hands.

  
"Weren't you watching the operation a while ago?" Iwaizumi asked.

  
"Yeah. But Oikawa-san and I went out to give blood." Tsukishima simply said. Iwaizumi frowned.

  
"Oikawa? But he's not fit to donate blood. So are you. None of us are. We're all sleep deprived!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. Tsukishima shrugged and said, "Well, if we didn't then Shrimpy would have 3 less bags of blood."

  
"Three?" Iwaizumi asked standing up straight.

  
"Yeah. Oikawa-san donated 2 and 1 from me." Tsukishima answered, not looking up to Iwaizumi. "He was dizzy and cold when I left him; but he was conscious. He refused IV so I asked the nurse to fetch him some food instead." He went to the hand dryer and the loud noise filled the restroom.

  
Iwaizumi looked extremely worried. "Where is he right now?" he asked when the noise died down. Tsukishima faced Iwaizumi and answered,

  
"He was at the labs when I left him. Don't worry. I asked the nurse to watch him and page me if something happens." He finished drying his hands off with a paper towel. "My pager hadn't beeped yet so--" Tsukishima stopped when he didn't feel his pager in its usual place. Tsukishima froze, eyes wide.  
"What?" Iwaizumi asked questioningly, raising one brow. Tsukishima answered, his words slow, "My pager's not here." His voice was small and soft. "What are you saying?" Iwaizumi asked unable to hear Tsukishima. "My pager's not here. SHIT!" he cursed. "I threw it out of frustration earlier in the resting quarters because it's broken." Tsukishima informed Iwaizumi looking alarmed.

  
It took them 5 full seconds before it dawned on them. Iwaizumi started to run out of the restroom and was shortly followed by a running Tsukishima. They entered the elevator and Iwaizumi repetatedly pressed, almost smashed, the number 2 button. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" The door finally closed. "What the fuck were you thinking leaving him like that?!" Iwaizumi shouted at the other doctor. "He asked me to! He ordered me to meet Ishida Kiyoshi's parents!" Tsukishima snapped back. Iwaizumi was about to answer back but the elevator dinged and opened. They both ran out of the elevator and bursted in the laboratory room. They heard the nurse's panicked voice "Dr. Oikawa! Dr. Oikawa!" Iwaizumi's heart dropped to his stomach. He ran to where the nurse's voice was coming from.

  
Oikawa is white as a sheet. His shirt is wet by the sweat that's trickling from his forehead down to his neck and his body is limp on the floor, unconscious. The nurse was shaking him and also white as a sheet, panic evident in her eyes. Iwaizumi was frozen by the sight and by fear. He stared at Oikawa's limp body. So many thoughts flashed through his mind. One of them was Hinata's bloodied body lying on the floor.

  
Tsukishima ran to Oikawa's side. He placed his forefinger and middle finger against Oikawa's neck, which is too cold, and felt for a pulse. It's too fast. He immediately positioned his cheek against Oikawa's feeling if he was still breathing. It's weak.

  
"How long has he been like this?" Tsukishima asked the nurse as he put Oikawa's limp arm around his neck and tried to carry the unconscious doctor to a bed. Iwaizumi came back to his senses and helped Tsukishima carry Oikawa.

  
"2 minutes, I think." The nurse answered anxiously. "I just got back when I found him trying to get up from the bed and suddenly collapsed." The nurse continued. They laid Oikawa's body on a bed.

  
"How long has he been sleeping before he got up?" Tsukishima asked flashing his little flashlight on Oikawa's eyes.

  
"He wasn't. He was lying down when I came back with the food. But he wasn't sleeping. I called to him to confirm if he was awake. He responded." The nurse informed. "He looked like he was having a hard time breathing so I paged you," the nurse looked at Tsukishima. "When you did not come, I went out to get an oxygen tank." The nurse finished. Iwaizumi was already assembling the oxygen tank.

  
"I think he just passed out. We need to get him hooked up on an IV and the oxygen, to replenish the blood." Tsukishima informed Iwaizumi.

  
"Oi, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi shook Oikawa a little. He just got a moan as response. He placed the oxygen mask over Oikawa's mouth and nose. "I think it's better if we let him sleep for a while." Tsukishima said. "I'm going to fetch an IV." The nurse announced and rushed out of the room. "I'm going to check for an available room." Tsukishima informed the attending. He silently went out of the room. He closed the door behind him and cursed. He needs to get that fucking pager fixed.

  
Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa who was too pale, that he can be mistaken for being dead. He reached for Oikawa's forehead and brushed off the hair sticking on it because of the sweat. He looked around for paper towels or napkins. He found one on the medicine cart. He took it and went back to Oikawa's bed and dried off the sweat on his forehead.

  
The nurse came back with and IV bag in her hands. She started infusion immediately. She was just about to get finished when her pager beeped. She did the finishing touches and then looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nodded to dismiss her. She excused herself and went out of the room.

Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa's sleeping face, oxygen mask fogging up with his every exhale. Just by looking at him makes Iwaizumi feel tired. The deep dark bags under his eyes are now more prominent by his now even paler skin. Iwaizumi kept brushing Oikawa's hair.

  
Iwaizumi knew. He knew that Oikawa would, again, push himself to his limit. He knew about Oikawa's 12 hour surgery and that he didn't utilize his day off for sleeping nor resting. He knew Oikawa would give blood for Hinata despite his lack of sleep and food. He knows because he's seen and watched Oikawa's every step since they were born. He grew up with the other doctor so he knows Oikawa's every move; the meaning behind his facial expressions, the sound of his voice over the phone when something went wrong, his behavior when somebody died on his operating table. And he also knows how much he pushes himself to his limit to the point of destruction. How he succumbs to his thoughts that he isn't good enough. And through all this, Iwaizumi was there: to tell him when it's enough, to prove to him that he is good enough.

  
He was there when Oikawa first collapsed due to overwork and fatigue when they were in middle school. Oikawa's body wasn't very strong to begin with. He might be athletic but his body's limit is just normal. That was the first time he cried out of panic. He was alone with Oikawa in their school's gym, practising, when it happened. He didn't know what to do. That was also the first time Oikawa saw him crying when he woke up in the hospital. Since then, Iwaizumi never let Oikawa over work himself; he hits Oikawa when it's already 9pm and he's still at the gym, practising his serves when they were in high school. When they started going out and live together during med school, he drags Oikawa to bed when he stays awake at 2 am studying. He still does. Sometimes, he had to threaten the other doctor that he will sedate him if he doesn't go to bed. Oikawa would refuse and put up a fight most of the time, telling him that he had to do it because it just wasn't good enough. Iwaizumi would snap and then they would have a fight. Iwaizumi's always the first to apologize because Oikawa's always the first to cry. He would comfort the crying Oikawa who would eventually go to bed and pass out. Whenever Oikawa does a surgery that would take more than 8 hours, he would talk to Dr. Ukai, chief of surgery, who would talk to Dr. Takeda, the chief of the hospital, to give him the rest of the day off.

  
But Oikawa's just too stubborn to listen. He knew that when Oikawa goes home, he would sit in front of his computer and research new neurosurgical procedures and would just sleep roughly 4 hours before his next shift. That's why when Iwaizumi saw Oikawa in the hospital at 1 am, he was sure he didn't have the rest his body badly needed. He doesn't know what went through Oikawa's mind that made him give blood when he himself might need some. And 2 bags?!

  
"Look where your idiocy got you..." Iwaizumi whispered. He buried his head on Oikawa's chest. He held his lover's hand and squeezed it tightly, as if he was scared the other would disappear. The previous hours had been too much for most of the doctors of the hospital. Hinata's not just some other doctor. Nobody knows what's his trick is, but even the most cold-hearted persons get warm when their with Hinata. He just help make things better. Whenever he and Oikawa would go into some serious fight, Hinata would be the one to say the most thoughtless but sensical thing that would make them realize what they did wrong and eventually make up. They treat Hinata as if he's their younger brother. Hence, when Iwaizumi saw Hinata's bloodied body lying on the floor, almost lifeless, he didn't know what to feel nor think. He felt so scared, that he was scared he wouldn't be able to remain calm and help.

  
And just when he thought things couldn't go more wrong, here comes Oikawa with his impulsivity and recklessness. When he saw Oikawa unconscious a while ago, so many things ran through his mind: what if he's not breathing? What if slipped into coma? What if he's in hypovolemic shock? _What if..._

  
Even though it sounds unrealistic, none of them thought, even for once, that one of their doctors would be on a gurney. They even deemed it impossible to happen. Which makes Hinata's situation more surreal for them. And now Oikawa's on the same page, only not as severe.

  
He looked up at Oikawa's face and stood up a little to kiss him on the forehead, an action he never does when Oikawa's awake. He felt Oikawa stir and eventually open his eyes.  
" 'Morning, Dumbassikawa." He said softly but made it sound like a grunt. He subtly but quickly went back to his sitting position. Oikawa looked confused for a few seconds, then his eyes widened with fear and panic when he realized who spoke.

  
"Iwa-chan!" He exclaimed, suddenly getting up. Iwiazumi stood up and pinned him back on the bed. He remained silent.

  
"Iwa-chan, I--" Oikawa was interrupted when Iwaizumi said "Shut up." so silently that Oikawa feared for his own life.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Are you so sleep deprived that you can't fucking think clearly?! Or did you forget everything you studied about medicine so suddenly?!" Iwaizumi almost shouted. Oikawa was about to respond but realized he has an oxygen mask on. He reached for it when Iwaizumi slapped his hand.

  
"Don't you fucking dare remove that!" Iwaizumi hissed, his eyes squinted. Oikawa let his hand fall. They fell silent for a few seconds, not breaking eye contact. Iwaizumi spoke.

  
"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I learned what you did? You just had a fucking 12 hour surgery and a whole damned shift the day before. Knowing you, you didn't sleep that much when you got home. You're body's at its limit already, but you, motherfucker, just had to donate 2 fucking bags of blood!" Iwaizumi bellowed, his hands balled in fists. He doesn't know why he's so angry. He knew Oikawa just wanted to help. But he had enough of Oikawa's foolishness.  
Oikawa was the first to break eye contact.

"You don't get it--"

  
"Do you have any idea," Iwaizumi felt his heart clench. _Shit._ He can feel his tears starting to fill his eyes. He's going to cry and he can't stop it. "how scared I was when I saw you on that floor?!" His voice cracked and not as stern and strong as it was earlier. Oikawa suddenly looked up to him

  
"I'm sorry." was all Oikawa had to say for Iwaizumi to break down. He released the bottled up emotions and slumped back to his chair, sobbing. Oikawa reached his hand and held it tightly. Iwaizumi moved closer and went in to rest his head on Oikawa's chest, his head looking the other way so that the other won't see the fullness of his sudden burst of emotions, which he never does. He doesn't know what to feel at that moment. He had no right to get mad at his boyfriend because he knows, he knows the severity of everything at the moment and Oikawa just wanted to help. He knows and he's scared.  
Oikawa patted Iwaizumi's head. He pitied his partner and imagined how Iwaizumi must be feeling. He felt a tinge of guilt. How hard the night must've been for him, being one of the doctors to watch Hinata, their "little brother", die for a few minutes and be revived back to life, but is still fighting for his life at the moment. And now, he just had to let Iwaizumi see him like this. Iwaizumi kept on sobbing. "I was so scared I'd lose you. I was so scared you'd slip into coma and never wake up. I was so scared. I am still scared." Iwaizumi cried. Oikawa didn't say anything, just listened through the agonizing sound of his boyfriend's sobs.

  
When Iwaizumi calmed down, he faced Oikawa, his eyes puffy. "Please, Tooru. Stop doing this. Stop pushing yourself beyond your limit." Iwiazumi almost begged. Oikawa just nodded in reply.


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Oikawa is sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am sorry guys for this late update. A lot of things had happened, both good and bad. But here it is, chapter ten. Hehe

**6:20**

  
Dr. Ukai is still working on stitching the wound in Hinata's left lung. It was a small but deep wound which makes it complicated to treat. They managed to stabilize Hinata's BP with 3the first two bags of blood. Kageyama kept on watching the monitor that shows how the procedure is done in the viewing area. It was a big opportunity to learn but nothing comes into his mind but fear and the thought that keeps on cycling his mind: _Shouyou, please be okay._

  
He's the only person in the viewing area now. The others are either paged or went for their rounds. He, too, had to do his rounds but Kindaichi was kind enough to take the job from him in the meantime. He's now sitting on the chairs in the viewing area, his knees close to his chest, his head buried in between.

  
Fatigue is now taking over anxiety, which also causes his fatigue. All the crying, the worrying and the breath taking events that's happened in the last 6 hours is now taking their toll. His body's at its limit but his mind won't be still. He needs to see Shouyou out of that table. Hell, he needs to see him walking and back to work before he gets his peace of mind back.

  
The door in the viewing area opened and Dr. Kenma of psychiatry entered. He sat beside Kageyama, who didn't even look at who entered the area. His head remained in between his knees and chest. They were silent for a few seconds. Then Kenma broke the silence, "I came here as soon as I heard." he said, panting slightly. He must've ran to get there.

  
"How long has it been?" He asked.

  
"6 hours." Kageyama answered silently.

  
"Does Mrs. Hinata know yet?"

  
Kageyama looked up for the first time. He hasn't called Mrs. Hinata yet. His mind's too preoccupied by fear and anxiety that it didn't cross his mind. But now that Kenma mentioned it, he's not sure if he wants to. He doesn't want to call Hinata's mother first thing in the morning and inform her that his son is on an operating table, fighting for his life.

  
"No...not yet." Kageyama said silently, putting his head back in its earlier position. "I... maybe later." He said silently.

  
"Kageyama, his family needs to know." Kenma said, looking through the big window of the viewing area. It's uncomfortable to look through it with all the blood and organs exposed, especially for Kenma, who took psychiatry for the very reason of avoiding that. He'd rather psychologize people than open them up. Sure, he likes video games with brains and blood in it, but when it's the real deal, his guts turn upside down. 

  
"I... I don't know..." Kageyama is in the verge of tears.

There's a million things to remember when you're practising psychiatry. One of the most important is you need to be objective. You need to stay and remain with the facts, the reality. You almost devoid yourself of feeling too much or else you'll get swayed by outbursts of emotions that your patient have. You need to validate, comfort them but also invalidate their negativity in the most realistic way.

  
There's too much objectivity and truth in Hinata's situation that Kenma doesn't know how to invalidate Kageyama's fears at the moment. He cannot say that Hinata will survive this because there's no guarantee that he will. People die, even after a successful operation. They both know that full well. He's a psychiatrist, he sticks with the facts and the facts right now is that Hinata's life is in danger.

  
He himself is worried. His face may not show it but he's also scared. Despite the facts right before his eyes, he couldn't and doesn't want to believe the current situation. Hinata and Kenma are close despite their opposite personalities. And to be close with Kenma, one would have to sail the seven seas. Hinata, aside from Kuroo whom he grew up with, is the only person who got to effortlessly communicate with Kenma without being shut out immediately and got his interest (well, aside from the video games he lives for.) Because of this, he treats Hinata as one of his closest friends.

  
"Do you want me to do it?" Kenma asked after a moment of silence. Kageyama looked at him with his eyes almost pleading.

  
"Will you, please?" Kageyama's voice breaks. Kenma stands up from his seat and pats Kageyama on his shoulder. He looks through the window once more, in which Dr. Ukai's still doing procedures in fixing Hinata's lung. He goes out of the room and fished out his phone to call Hinata's mother. When Natsu suffered depression after their father's death, Kenma became her doctor. She was just 16 then, thus she's considered as pedia and Kenma is a resident in pedia psych then. He is still in pedia, but he's a fellow now. She's recovered now but Kenma still keeps Mrs. Hinata's contact number in case of emergencies. Such as this one.

  
"Hello, good morning." a soft, calm but sleepy voice is heard in the other line.

  
"Good morning Mrs. Hinata. This is Kenma speaking."

  
"Oh! Kenma-kun!" Mrs. Hinata exclaimed happily and surprised. "Why the sudden call?"

  
"Uhmm..." This isn't as easy as he thought it would be. "Mrs. Hinata, there has been an accident..."

  
This is going to be another long day.  
______________________  
**6:23**

  
Tsukishima was looking for a room for Oikawa when he passed by the Pediatrics department, in which Suga is at the door, looking irritated as hell.

  
"Tsukishima!" He called out to the resident when he saw him. "Where the heck have you been?!" He asked angrily. "Have you got a hold of Oikawa? I've paged him so many times already but he isn't responding." Suga is pissed. "I need him to tell the parents when Kiyoshi-kun's going to have the surgery."

  
"Certainly not today." Tsukishima whispered under his breath.

  
"What? I can't understand you." Suga asked leaning closer.

  
"Oikawa-san is still in the labs." Tsukishima said, trying not to give Oikawa away. Then he thought, why is he hiding what happened?

  
"What is he still doing there and why the heck won't he answer my pages?!" Suga's voice remained low but the irritation seeping from it is now overflowing.

  
"Uh...there has been... there has been some sort of.." Tsukishima couldn't find an excuse, in which he thinks again, _why?_ He gives up.

  
"Can you come to the labs with me?" He asked Suga. Suga gave him a questioning look then his eyes widened. He slumped his shoulders and said. "Ugh. Please don't be what I think it is." he shakes his head and started towards the laboratory.

  
When they arrived, Suga was shocked with the sight.

  
"What the heck happened?" He whispered in a shocked tone, trying not to wake the sleeping Oikawa. He looked at Oikawa then to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sighed.

  
"The bastard gave 2 bags of blood even though he's severely sleep deprived." Iwaizumi said, frowning at Oikawa who fell asleep right after their dramatic moment. 

  
Suga shook his head in disbelief. "Ugh! What am I going to say to Kiyoshi-kun's parents?!" he asked irritated, voice still lowered.

  
"Ishida-kun's surgery hasn't been scheduled yet, so we can schedule it a few hours later. He needs urgent surgery but not that urgent. Besides, he still has to go through tests before the procedure which may take an hour or two." Tsukishima said plainly.

  
Suga and Iwaizumi looked at him with questioning faces.

  
"What I mean is, we could buy some time for Oikawa-san to rest so that he can do the surgery. We can have Dr. Matsukawa do the surgery but I doubt that he would accept it since he's on call for 24 hours now. So my point is, we can use the time Ishida-kun goes through the tests and move his surgery 2 to 3 hours later so that Oikawa-san can have his much needed rest and finish his IV before he does the surgery." Tsukishima explained.

  
"Well, you do have a point." Suga said. "But what if Kiyoshi-kun's parents asks for him?"

  
"We don't tell them his situation. We'll say he's on his way. They haven't seen him yet anyway. They'll be distracted with the preparations for the surgery so I guess they will not ask for him until the scheduled time." Tsukishima answered.

  
"As expected of you, Tsukishima." Suga praised the resident as he patted his shoulder. Tsukishima just pushed his glasses upward.

  
"Should we let him stay here?" Suga asked, looking at Oikawa. "Shouldn't we look for a room for him to stay?"

  
"I was looking for a room when you found me in the hall." Tsukishima shrugged.

  
"I don't think it's necessary." Iwaizumi spoke for the first time. "If we move him, the parents might see him like this. Also, it would create a big fuss if the staff sees him, which we should avoid. Just let him sleep here while he finishes the IV and have the nurse check on him once in a while." Iwiazumi said.

  
"That's a good plan. I should go and inform Kiyoshi-kun's parents. Tsukishima come with me." Suga ordered. "We'll go ahead Iwa." He informed the doctor.

  
"Yeah. I should go back to OR 3 too. I promised Kuroo I'll be right after him, and that was 20 minutes ago." Iwaizumi said, standing up.

  
"Yeah.. how's Hinata doing?" Suga asked, melancholy and worry evident in his tone.

  
"He's hanging in there. He's really strong and I know that even if his body gives up on him, his will to live won't." Iwaizumi replied with a smile.

  
Suga weakly smiled back. He looked suddenly sad, his eyes glued to the the ground. "I wish I could be there for him. Or Kageyama. God, how stressful and scary this must be for him. I wish I could at least be watching with him." He said as he brushes his hair out of distress.

  
"Hey," Iwaizumi went to the doctor to comfort him. "It's okay. We're doing our best. Even you are doing your best helping the kid, which we all know full well that Hinata would most likely do. We'll get through this. And don't worry about Kageyama. He's strong. He doesn't crumble easily." Iwaizumi patted the other doctor. "You know, you should catch some sleep before the surgey too. You haven't had a good rest since yesterday."

  
Suga chuckled. He nodded then patted back Iwaizumi on the shoulder before heading towards the door. "Well, I have to do some prep for Kiyoshi-kun's surgery first before I do that. See you 'round." He said as he walk out of the door followed by Tsukishima.

  
Iwaizumi was left alone in the room with Oikawa again. He went back to Oikawa's bedside and looked at his face then brushed his hair and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. This time, Oikawa didn't even move an inch. "Rest for now, Assikawa." With that he left to look for the nurse and inform her about the plan and to check on Oikawa while he sleeps and finish the IV.


	11. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything's wrong and we try our best not to break, we all snap at one point. But we just have to keep faith, believe that everything will be okay. 
> 
> And it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a compensation. Hehe. Some "The Climb" reference. Lol

**7:11**

  
Mrs. Hinata came shortly after hearing about what happened. Natsu insisted on going so they both drove to the hospital, beating the speed limit but didn't care anyway. They arrived at the hospital in no time. They were met by Yachi who led them to the waiting room, in which they were met by Kageyama. Mrs. Hinata immediately ran to Kageyama and hugged him tightly. Kageyama hugged her back. Natsu joined them.

  
"How are you holding up?" Mrs. Hinata asked when they broke the hug. She looked at Kageyama who looked like he aged a few years older. Kageyama just smiled weakly at her. He lead them to the benches to sit.  
"What happened?" Natsu asked worriedly. She just heard that her brother was attacked but that's all. Her mom was too focused on driving that she wasn't able to say more than that.

  
"A boy came in last night with a head injury and Hinata went to aid him, alone. Next thing we know, he's calling Tsukishima sounding like he's... he's..." Kageyama couldn't finish the sentence. He inhaled, "Then we found him on the ER floor, conscious but barely, his own blood pooling around him." His voice cracks.

  
They were silent for a while. "Do you know why the boy did it?" Natsu broke the silence, holding back her tears.

  
"Apparently, he has a brain tumor and had an episode of seizure, which caused hallucination and aggression." Kageyama answered.

  
The Hinatas gasped in shock. "Poor boy," Mrs. Hinata said softly, shaking her head. Kageyama looked at her, eyes wide with horror and anger. With a tinge of disgust, he said "How can you do that? How can you feel sorry for the person who did this to your son?!" He alsmost shouted. "Why is everyone feeling sorry for that kid when Hinata- when YOUR SON- is on an operating table, fighting for his life?!" He's now standing up. "He died! For fuck's sake! Hinata died! His heart stopped and he's still at the verge of dying and you're feeling sorry for the boy, whom he tried to help but stabbed him in return?!" He bellowed.

  
Kageyama finally snapped, the long night finally taking a toll on both his body and mentality. He was shaking. With rage. With fear. With anxiety. He's had enough of people sympathizing with that boy when one of them, when their family is on an operating table with 5 stab wounds given to him by THAT boy. Last night, Hinata was safe. He was safe before that boy came in and attacked him, giving him all the danger he is in now. All because of that boy. That boy who everyone's feeling sorry for because he's got a tumor and might not have long enough to live.

  
Kageyama realized what he just did. He looked at the faces of the people, Hinata's family, whom he snapped at. Natsu's eyes are wide, her hand over her mouth. Mrs. Hinata was in shock but calmed down after a few seconds.

  
"I'm... I'm sorry." Kageyama whispered, his head low, almost bowed. Mrs. Hinata stood up and came to him. He wrapped her arms around Kageyama and rubbed his back up and down.

  
"It must've been scary," she said in a calm tone. "You must be exhausted, after all the work you had yesterday and now this." She paused, her voice slightly breaking. "I can't imagine how scared you must be right now, watching Sho-chan go through all this." She breaks the hug. Kageyama caught her wipe her tears. "Tobio-kun, look at me," she asked the doctor. Kageyama raised his head a little. Mrs. Hinata put her hands on Kageyama's shoulders. "It's going to be okay. Sho-chan will be okay. We're going to get through this. We will be okay soon." She smiled.

Kageyama burst into tears after that. His shoulders slumped. It's as if this is his moment to break. The moment to finally let out all the emotions that were bottled since the moment he saw Hinata on that floor, bleeding. This is the moment to let go of his facade. This is the moment to get vulnerable and scared.

  
He wanted to say something; like "sorry" or something but he couldn't speak through the tears. Mrs. Hinata just reached out to him for another hug. He hugged her back, tightly, as if he would also lose her. Natsu stood up and went in to join them.

  
"We just have to keep the faith." Mrs. Hinata whispered, tears rolled down her cheeks.  
And despite not having one, Kageyama began to pray.  
__________________  
**7:30**

  
"Okay, Kiyoshi-kun. Remember, your surgery will be later at 10 am. So don't go anywhere or do anything rash, okay?" Yamaguchi smiled at the teen, who's sitting up on the bed. The teen smiled back at him and nodded.

  
"Call the nurse using this button," he pointed at the button on a remote control next to the patient. "if you need anything or feel anything strange, okay?" The teen nodded in reply.  
"Uhm.. doctor?" Kiyoshi called to the resident, as Yamaguchi was turning to walk to the door. He stopped and faced the boy again. "Hm?"

  
"Uhmm... how...uhmm..." Kiyoshi hesitated. He was silent for a moment. He looked at Yamaguchi and asked "How's the doctor that I... I..." he lowered his gaze.

  
"Dr. Hinata?" Yamaguchi asked the boy. The boy just gave him a slight nod. It was hard for the teen when he remembered what happened. At first, he was almost hysterical, he kept shaking his head, denying that he did it. Then, when he calmed down, he kept on apologizing. Dr. Suga did a good job calming him down and reminding him that it's not his fault; no one wanted it to happen. When his parents came, he started to panic again, telling his parents what he did and that he did not mean it. They sedated him for a while so that he can rest after that roller coaster of emotions, and also to prepare him for the up coming surgery.

  
His parents were confused so they explained what happened. They were so shocked that the mother started to cry. Their son has a cancerous tumor in his brain and he also attacked a doctor without fully knowing it. It was just too much to take in.

  
"He's still in surgery." Yamaguchi said softly. The boy looked at him, looking surprised.

"Still?" the boy couldn't hide the surprise and guilt in his voice. "Is it that serious...?"

  
"Hey," Yamaguchi went to the boy's side. "He's going to be okay. He's very strong. So are you. Everything will be fine before we know it. So don't worry too much."

Yamaguchi smiled at the boy. The boy just smiled then averted his gaze.

  
Yamaguchi patted the teen's shoulder then went outside of the room. He was met by Tsukishima.

  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Yamaguchi asked.

  
"I was just informing his parents about the paperworks." Tsukishima answered with a sigh. He sounded tired.

  
"What's the matter?" Yamaguchi asked. Tsukishima might be good at hiding his emotions, but not with Yamaguchi. They knew each other since they were in grade school, and inseparable for that matter. So they can read each other like a book. Other people may find it hard to know what Tsukishima's thinking, but he can't fool Yamaguchi. So it will be wasted effort if he lies.

  
"I'm just tired." Tsukishima simply replied. Yamaguchi looked at him with doubt. "Very." Tsukishima added.

  
"We both know that's not the ONLY matter." Yamaguchi said. They started walking towards the nurses' station.

  
"Well, it would be all good if my pager's fucking working." He said sarcastically. Then silently, he added, "These things wouldn't have happened."

  
They reached the nurses' station. Yamaguchi was surprised with what Tsukishima said. He knows his boyfriend well but he did not expect this sudden self-blaming attitude. Although, he also noticed that when they were running to the ER earlier Hinata's call, he caught his boyfriend curse under his breath, his face not as emotionless as it always was, indicating that he MIGHT be feeling a tinge of guilt and self-blame. But he didn't expect his boyfriend to word his thoughts out. Yamaguchi sighed, putting down Kiyoshi's chart. He faced Tsukishima.

  
"Tsukki--" he started.

  
"I am not feeling guilty." Tsukishima interrupted him. "I just stated the fact."

  
Yamaguchi smirked. He stepped closer to the taller doctor. He had to look up to meet his eyes.

  
"I haven't even said anything." He smiled a little. "You did nothing wrong." He told the other doctor.

  
"Of course I did nothing wrong. It wasn't my fault the pager's broken." Tsukishima said bluntly. "But I guess I should've had it fixed earlier..." he said, breaking eye contact with Yamaguchi.

  
"Tsukki, look at me." Yamagichi ordered the other doctor, which rarely happens. "You did all you can to respond to Hinata's call as fast as possible." He held both of Tsukishima's hands. "You were brave helping them save him in the ER. I mean, you're the only 3rd year inside. So don't go blaming yourself. You did not want your pager to be broken. You did nothing wrong." He said calmly. "You did all you could, okay?"

  
Tsukishima sighed. "I just want this day to end." He squeezed Yamaguchi's hands. "I don't know what's up but today, I am the hospital hearthrob. Only, the people who come looking or going after me end up in a bad shape." He smirked sarcastically, although aside from tiredness, there's also sadness in his eyes.

  
"Want a hug?" Yamaguchi asked playfully, smiling. Tsukishima broke the held hands and picked another chart. Yes, he did want one. But he will not do PDA in the hospital. "No, thanks."

  
Yamaguchi pouted. He also picked a chart. "Later." Tsukishima waved, his back already turned from Yamaguchi. Later might mean more than one thing.  
___________________  
**8:10**  
"Cut." Dr. Ukai ordered Bokuto. Bokuto cut the thread. Dr. Ukai raised both of his hands. That was the last stitch. He looked up for the first time in 4 hours. His eyes met with Bokuto. They both looked at the EKG. Vitals are all normal. They looked at Shirabu and the other anesthetic nurses. They all nodded to them. They looked at Sawamura and Yaku, who are just beside them, both obviously smiling behind the masks; then to Nishinoya, who remained in the OR to watch the procedure after Hinata stabilized. Lastly, they looked at Hinata: he's still pale, but he looks peaceful.  _"Good job, Hinata. You pulled through."_ Thought Dr. Ukai, and probably everyone else. 

  
They all looked up to the viewing area window. All of the doctors inside are jumping up and down, except for Kageyama. The Miya twins hugged, Tanaka has his fist up in the air, Yamaguchi's hand is over his mouth, he is obviously crying. So is Suga. Iwaizumi just smiled. Almost everyone except for Tsukishima and Oikawa and the others who had to do their jobs are there. Some of them ditched their jobs (which is really bad, please don't try this at all), some of them had already done whatever they were doing.

  
Kageyama, who was previously standing, watching carefully as the operation comes to its end, is now slumped on a chair, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened. He was like that for a few seconds then he sighed along with the tears that didn't even bother to build in his eyes first. They just fell like a waterfall. He felt people touching him, patting him on his back and shoulder. Someone definitely hugged him. But he's so numb at the moment that he didn't even know or bother to know the people who did the actions. He just feels so happy. So relieved. But more than that, exhausted.

  
He looked up, resting his whole body on the chair, making him look like he's half lying. He mouthed "Thank you." to whoever, whatever answered his prayers. He closed his eyes, finally succumbing to darkness. He tried his best to fight it, but it's stronger than he is now. Hell, a cockroach is stronger than he is now. So he stops fighting, letting it devour him, slowly then all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLLYYYY!!!


	12. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can never be sure about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you guys a lot of explanation but to cut it all short:
> 
> It's summer in our country, which means summer vacation, which means summer camps and in summer camps, they need volunteers and I am one. So yeah. I have been very very busy for the past weeks and I am really sorry for not updating for a month. 
> 
> P L E A S E F O R G I V E M E

**9:40**

  
When he opened his eyes, he was met with a big flourescent light that is too bright for his liking. He raised his hand to cover his eyes from the bright light. He noticed that something is attached on his hand. He followed the tube connected to the thing, it's an IV. He turned to his side. He looked around and noticed that he is in hospital room. _Why am I here?_

  
He tried to remember why and how he ended up there, when it all came rushing back to him: Hinata on the floor, bathing with his own blood; blaring sounds of machines; Hinata's heart stopping. He bolted upright, suddenly alert.

  
"Hey," Kuroo walked towards him from the door. "Finally awake huh?" He smirked.

  
"Why--what happened?" Kageyama asked confused but panicked.

  
"Well, you passed out on a chair in the viewing area," Kuroo sat at the end of the bed. "which, by the way, is very witty of you. You avoided the classic dramatic way of collapsing!" Kuroo laughed. "As expected of you."

  
"How's Shouyou?" Kageyama asked, unamused. He started removing the IV. "Uh, uh, uh!" Kuroo stopped Kageyama from removing the IV, "You're not allowed to remove that yet. You're malnourished and all that stress and fatigue are still taking their time to exhaust your body, so it's best to keep that until it's done." Kuroo said.

  
"I need to see Shouyou." Kageyama stopped the attempt to remove the IV but he's now prepping himself to get up. Kuroo stood up from the bed and went to pin Kageyama back on the bed.

  
"He's in the ICU, not that you didn't know." Kuroo said, when he successfully sat Kageyama back on the bed. "We put him under medically induced coma since his lungs collapsed after that chest tube incident, and also because he's lost a lot of blood, which can potentially cause damage to his brain. Not to mention the cardiac arrest pre-op. We're slowly heating him up again. Do not expect him to wake up any sooner. You do know it's going to take time before he breathes on his own again, right?" Kuroo asked Kageyama. Kageyama just nodded.

  
"Do Mrs. Hinata and Natsu know?" Kageyama asked without looking at Kuroo.

  
"Yeah, they do. Dr. Ukai's the one who informed them. They were actually looking for you and were very worried when they heard what happened. They're at the cafeteria right now. They were here 10 minutes ago, but when you were still not waking up, I advised them to eat breakfast first." Kuroo finished.

  
Kageyama remained silent. He really wants to see Shouyou.

  
"Kageyama," Kuroo sat down beside him. "I don't want to scare you or anything, but you do know the further risks of this, right?"

Kageyama remained silent, his eyes avoiding Kuroo's.

_Yeah, Kuroo just have to say that now. Wow._

Every second of Hinata out of his sight is hell because of what Kuroo just said. He knows damn well the risks. The post-op dangers. Hinata's far from safe, still. He's at a high risk of having a heart attack because of the wounds in his heart and the arrythmia he suffered before and during surgery. He can also slip into coma, not just medically but the vegetative state, because of the cardiac arrest and hypovolemia he suffered. The induced hypothermia could also go wrong. He can have another hemorrhage due to his sutures opening up. There are a lot of possibilities and dangers, and as a doctor, he cannot help but overthink these.

  
The night is over but another long day of anxiety has started.

  
He brushed his hair almost violently. He put his hand on his thigh, supporting his torso. Kuroo patted him on his back. "But don't worry too much. Hinata's a fighter. He'll pull through." Kuroo started for the door. "Besides, you got me and Bokuto watching over him." He looked back at Kageyama and winked. "And most of all, he has you." He smirked. 

"I'll get going now. Bokuto and I are on call since most of you guys are exhausted beyond imagination." With that, he headed out. Their shift yesterday did not start until noon so they had enough rest to cover for the other doctors.

  
When Kageyama was sure Kuroo's out of the sight, he stood up from his sitting position then dragged the IV pole along with him and headed towards the ICU.   
____________________  
 **10:00**

  
"Are you ready Kiyoshi-kun?" Oikawa asked the teen as they roll the gurney out of his hospital room. The teen nodded nervously.

  
"Don't worry. This is going to be fast. Next thing you know is you'll wake up without that thing inside your brain anymore." Oikawa raised a hand with his thumb up and winked.

  
Oikawa woke up with a start 30 minutes ago in the same room he passed out. The nurse, who was checking his IV, informed him about what Iwaizumi told her. Oikawa calmed down after the explanation. He was kind of disappointed to wake up alone, without Iwaizumi next to him. But he knew Iwaizumi had work to do. He looked up at the IV bag and saw that it's almost done. He told the nurse that he's ready to go, that he won't finish the IV anymore. The nurse was unconvinced. But he gave her puppy eyes, knowing that he's been mean and snapping at the innocent nurse since they met. The nurse hesistated but took out the IV anyway. She gave him one last run down of test; his BP, his temperature and his pulse. The oxygen mask has been off of his face long before he woke up. When everything was deemed okay by the nurse, he thanked her then went to the locker rooms to change into a scrub and his white coat.

  
He went to the Pediatrics to finally meet the parents of Ishida Kiyoshi. He introduced himself as Kiyoshi's surgeon. They shook hands. He explained to the parents Kiyoshi's condition; that since the tumor is cancerous, he will have to undergo radiation after he recovers from the surgery. He doesn't assure them that the surgery will go well because as much as he wanted to, he knows full well it doesn't go that way all the time. Mrs. Ishida tried her best not to burst into tears. They are just outside Kiyoshi's room and the last thing they want him to have before the surgery are anxiety and stress. So she hold it in and saves it for later, when Kiyoshi's inside the OR. Oikawa put his hand on her shoulder then went to arrange the surgery. Not that Suga and Tsukishima still hadn't done that. He just needs an excuse to leave the parents.

  
Suga was orienting the nurses and residents who are going to assist them in the surgery in the small meeting room in the pediatrics department, when Oikawa arrived. He briefly oriented them with Kiyoshi's astrocytoma and what happens during the surgery. When they finished, everyone went to the operating room to ready the materials and everything they will need for the 6 hour surgery.

  
"That was stupid, y'know." Suga said when the nurses and residents left the room. "What were you thinking? I know you want to save Hinata's life, but you could've done it without risking your own." Suga scolded Oikawa.

  
"You really are a mom, Kou-chan." Oikawa chuckled. Suga glared at him. "Okay, okay! Sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I have no excuse for what I did. I just thought Hinata needs all the blood in the world, and I also thought I had them. Apparently, I don't."

He shrugged. They started to walk out of the room.

  
"The last thing we needed," Suga said "the last thing Iwaizumi needed, was another doctor, especially you, on a gurney."

  
Oikawa put his hand on his nape and smiled awkwardly. "I know." Then he fell silent. He didn't mean to do that. He was just so worried that the hospital will not have enough AB+, they didn't have the time to ask for other hospitals to deliver some. He just wanted to help but apparently, he put his and Kiyoshi's life at risk. The kid needs urgent surgery and if Oikawa's condition didn't improve, they will have to move the surgery since Matsukawa is not qualified to do surgeries within the day anymore. This will put the boy's life in further danger. It's a domino effect.

  
Suga glanced at Oikawa. He patted Oikawa's back so strong it can be considered a slap.   
"Good job." He said. "Good job at saving Hinata. Without the blood you gave, he wouldn't have made it through the surgery." He smiled at Oikawa.   
Oikawa's eyes widened. "He's out of surgery?" He asked surprised. "Yep. He made it! He pulled through." Suga said happily. They turned the corner of the hall where Kiyoshi's room is found.

  
Oikawa sighed in relief. He looked at Suga, who's smiling at him widely. Then, as they enter Ishida Kiyoshi's room, Suga mouthed, "Thank you." to Oikawa and that is more than enough for him to have a good day for surgery.   
_________________  
 **10:01**

  
When the nurses found Kageyama entering the ICU, still dressed in his blood streaked scrub and his IV pole next to him, they immediately tried to stop him. But he resisted, which made them page Bokuto.

Bokuto arrived shortly, out of breath. Since Hinata was his last patient brought to the ICU, he panicked and thought something bad had happened. But when he saw Kageyama standing quietly next to Hinata's ICU bed, and that nothing wrong has happened to his colleague, he sighed of relief.

  
"You almost sent me to the ER!" Bokuto said frantically. "I thought-- ugh!" He said, half panting, half sighing. When he calmed down, he put on his "I'm-Your-Boss-You-Should-Respect-Me" stance and said "You know you're not allowed in here, right?"

  
Kageyama did not respond and acted as if he didn't hear Bokuto say anything. Bokuto clicked his tongue and started to step closer to Kageyama.

  
"Please," Kageyama said so suddenly that Bokuto was stopped from his stride. " You already removed my right to do any procedures on him. Please don't remove my right as a doctor to enter the ICU and visit him, too. Please don't remove me from his post op. Please." Kageyama pleaded.

  
"No one's removing your right as a doctor, nor are we removing you from his post op. In fact, you are free to come and go in here. But not right now." Bokuto said, walking to Kageyama's side. "I mean look at you. Right now, you are a patient with an IV line on your hand. You are no doctor. Rest and finish that first." He said calmly, putting his hand on Kageyama's shoulder.

  
"Bokuto-san," Kageyama said, still staring at Hinata's sleeping face. He looked around Hinata's ICU room for the first time since he got there. There are too many machines, poles and wires around Hinata and there are far too many tubes inserted in his lover, his bestfriend, his everything, his sun's body. His eyes went back to Hinata's pale sleeping face, a tube inserted through his mouth down to his lung, which is connected to a mechanical ventilator, breathing for him.

The thought that Hinata can't even breathe on his own breaks Kageyama's heart into pieces.

  
"When are we going to wake him up?" He finally asks pushing his real questions of what if in the back of his head.

"We need give him time to heal. We can start lowering his sedative dosage after 8 hours. In his twelfth hour, we would try to wake him up. If deemed able to breathe on his own, we will remove him from the ventilator, but if not, then he's going to be in the coma for a longer period of time." Bokuto said sadly. They both know what this meant. The longer he is in the coma, the harder it is for Hinata to come out of it, especially if Hinata's body gets accustomed to the drugs given to him.

  
Kageyama only nodded. Bokuto tightened his grip on Kageyama and gently patted him then went back to doing his job. Kageyama continued to stare at Hinata for a few seconds, then leaned in to kiss him on his forehead. Hinata did not react at all. Well, he is in a coma. He grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed it before leaving the room and going back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update after a long long lobg time and I give you this?!?!?!?! Again,
> 
>  
> 
> P L E A S E F O R G I V E M E


End file.
